<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apt Pupil by WeirdAlterEgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742615">Apt Pupil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo'>WeirdAlterEgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coercion, Damian is 16, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, unbetaed hot mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was an apt pupil. He became Bruce's apprentice, and later his Robin.</p><p>They were amazing together.</p><p>Until Dick grew up and out of the role of the kid sidekick. Until his short, lithe frame filled out (out of the scaly panties) and he shot up like a beanstalk, until he was almost Bruce's height, if not his width. Until Bruce has taught Dick all he knew and threw him out to find his own hunting grounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apt Pupil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...it's hard to take a mental break while being surrounded by enablers.</p><p>Ooof. Guys, I'm so very sorry for the previous notes, I was terribly passive-aggressive. I was acting butthurt because plot had to be done, and because I can't do Dick justice.</p><p>Even though the only person who has a right to be butthurt is Jason. (and Tim)</p><p>Anyway, if you like DickDami, I hope you'll like this. Pls remember, Dami is 16 at least.</p><p>Coming up next, with more plot, sadly, is BruJay and BruTim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he gets back to Blüdhaven he drops off his bike and does a quick sweep before he goes home. Nightwing needs to make an appearance, after all. The fact that this guarantees he leaves Damian enough time to push all the little vibrating balls out of his ass, (and get terrified about the consequences) is just a bonus. Dick likes <em>reward</em>, but tonight needs to be all about <em>punishment</em>.</p><p>He smirks down the street as he clocks a robbery in progress. Easy and fun. Just what he needs to wind down from the exciting start of tonight.</p><p>Dick learnt most of what he knows from Bruce.</p><p>And what a tutelage it was! Dick grins at a robber as he incapacitates the man, mind miles away, back at the manor. In the cave. Back with Bruce and Jay.</p><p>When Bruce took him under his wing, Dick hated it. Rebelled against the man at every turn, until he saw Bruce one night with a woman, one of many drawn to the flame of Brucie. He played the bimbo like a fiddle, making her do things she was terrified, loathe to do, all to please Bruce. That's when Dick finally saw him for the master manipulator he truly was.</p><p>And so he let Bruce in.</p><p>His years growing up with Bruce were some of his best. A huge adventure. He spent countless hours at Bruce's side, learning every trick in the book: how to command respect and adoration with a single look, a well-placed touch, a caress, a single facial expression. He learned about rope-tying techniques, tranquilizers, and how to skirt the law. He learned how to always be in the clear, how to circumvent the laws until no matter what, he couldn't be pinned. For that wouldn't just be sloppy, that would bring scrutiny down upon their whole family. On Bruce. And he had many secrets. Among them Batman.</p><p>Dick was an apt pupil. He became Bruce's apprentice, and later his Robin.</p><p>They were <em>amazing</em> together.</p><p>Until Dick grew up and out of the role of the kid sidekick. Until his short, lithe frame filled out (out of the scaly panties) and he shot up like a beanstalk, until he was almost Bruce's height, if not his width. Until Bruce has taught Dick all he knew and threw him out to find his own hunting grounds.</p><p>Initially Dick wasn't happy to lose his place at his mentor's feet. But he made his peace with it. And as it turned out, Blüdhaven had a lot to offer to him. It had everything Dick needed. It was just as corrupt, just as sleazy as Gotham, where bodies were bought and sold without a bat of an eye, where people disappeared without any questions asked and dead bodies turned up at every other corner... It was home now. He liked it here. Dick burrowed deep, built his nest from the ground up, learned the way of the city. Knew where to acquire his supplies, where to dump <em>things</em> he did not want to be found.</p><p>It was a little slice of Gotham.</p><p>So imagine his rage when the first time he went home, he found a child sleeping in his bed.</p><p>Oh, his rage knew no bounds for having been so easily replaced. Did nothing matter to Bruce, only his loneliness? Did he only want to be worshiped as the knower of all things, plying his wares to anybody willing to listen?!</p><p>It took time for Dick to calm down. Months. Bruce's callousness hurt. His lies. He always called Dick his special boy, his most gifted apprentice, but now, <em>now</em> Dick knew that was nothing but lies and more <em>lies</em>.</p><p>Bruce took his love, attention and his goddamn name and gave it all to some uppity little street urchin!</p><p>Yeah. Imagine Dick's surprise when he learnt Jason wasn't an apprentice. No. Sure, Jason was Bruce's new Robin, but he wasn't taught the things Dick was taught. No. He was taught how to be <em>obedient</em>. To ask sweetly. To sit <em>still</em> and be a <em>good</em> kid.</p><p>Oh Dick forgave Bruce then and there.</p><p>And he forgave Jason, his cute little brother, who strained <em>so hard</em> to please Dick. Who sat in Dick's lap and cuddled him sweetly. Jason, with his gangly feet, curly hair and tiny waist. Dick grew to adore him as soon as he saw him for what he was. He could hardly wait until they got to gobble him up.</p><p>Dick killed the Joker for what he took from them.</p><p>Bruce brought the clown back, but Dick still got the satisfaction.</p><p>And then came <em>Tim</em>. Tiny little Tim, who Dick dismissed at first, but oh, did the kid come back twice as fierce, claiming Dick's old suit for his own. The kid had <em>spunk</em> in spades! And Dick was in love again, watching eagerly with Bruce as the kid settled into their lives, into their family, until he could not be cut out.</p><p>And then Damian came, and Dick was doubly in love.</p><p>He had two lovely kid brothers, both beautiful and lithe, both so eager to please. And while Dick preferred Tim, (because honestly, who didn't?) he also liked Damian enough. True, the boy was too arrogant, self-sufficient, had less hangups than Tim did, not to mention he was <em>experienced</em> (Dick liked them innocent, starry eyed and scared, can you blame him?), but Damian's need for approval and that terrible case of daddy-issues played well into Dick's hands. He suited Dick's skill-set better than Bruce's.</p><p>Bruce was wise to ask Dick, Dick surmises as he shimmies in through his back window, clocking the shaking body of his little brother, lovely brown skin on display as the last ball just squirms out of the twitching little hole.</p><p>Seems like he is right on time.</p><p>Yes, they are the perfect fit, he thinks idly as he takes off his boots. Dick likes to be adored. Damian needs someone to latch onto. Dick's love is the highest commodity Damian can get, and the boy knows it. And soon Damian will scramble for every single scrap of affection and acceptance. He'll be willing to do anything if Dick would to just ask...</p><p>Dick starts taking his suit off, mask and gloves first as he walks towards his bound and gagged little brother, who strains towards him, eyes pleading. Dick shivers. That <em>look</em>. Oh, that hits the spot.</p><p>"All empty, baby bat?" he asks gently, leaning down to pull Damian's hole open, sliding a finger in to poke around, adding another to fuck the passage leisurely, to rub the kid's abused prostate.</p><p>Damian whines.</p><p>"All right then," Dick says as he pulls back and stands back up. "I need a shower. Patrol was hard tonight. And I think you should join me."</p><p>He undoes the kid's bindings, stroking the lovely patterns the ropes left behind, pulling off the dripping fleshlight, enjoying the sight as the kid's little penis flops out like a limp noodle. <em>That</em> he will take care of later. He scoops the boy up, who goes with a token "Tt, I can walk, Grayson!" and sticks his fingers up inside that cute little passage as he carries the squirming boy off to the shower.</p><p>Dick sets his shaking quarry down onto the floor as he steps out of his pants and cupped jock, and then he starts up the spray, crowding his brother against the wall.</p><p>"It's all right," he soothes the boy as he starts soaping him up, enjoying the feel of his silky skin under his hands. He looks Damian in the eyes and smiles. "I expected too much of you too soon. But we will get there."</p><p>"What does this have to do with vigilante work?!" Damian asks.</p><p>Dick sighs. He knew since they started that this question would come. Knows Bruce handled it with Tim, knows he has to nail it with Damian, or the boy runs off to his mother, or worse... Ra's.</p><p>"A lot. You haven't learnt how to withstand pleasure yet, have you?"</p><p>Damian scoffs. "Ttt. What does it matter?!"</p><p>Dick raises an eyebrow as his soapy fingers graze down between Damian's cheeks, rubbing against his clenched asshole. "A lot, if you have to go up against Poison Ivy and live to tell the tale. There are villains who use sex pollen, sexual coercion or aphrodisiacs in gas form, perhaps inject it straight into your bloodstream, baby bat. But if you learn to ignore pleasure, and learn to work around it, you can keep your head clear and find a way out."</p><p>Damian looks down, his lovely skin burning a deep crimson.</p><p>"Is that what Father is doing with Drake? Training him to suffer through pleasure?"</p><p>Dick tamps down a smirk, "yes, baby bat. That's <em>exactly</em> what he is doing. But Tim is shy and contrary, so it is slow going."</p><p>He rubs the boy's skin as he rinses him off, starts washing himself. Doesn't miss Damian's shy, open-mouthed look at his body while he rubs suds down his stomach to thoroughly was his cock. He's not firming up yet, but he will soon. He knows what is about to happen, what he promised his smallest brother.</p><p>And he is going to go through with it.</p><p>"I'm sure you will get there faster," he mentions off-hand while he rinses himself off, giving his hair a quick wash.</p><p>"I shall endeavour not to disappoint you," he hears Damian vow. He looks down at the boy to give him one of his warmest smiles.</p><p>
  <em>Hook, line and sinker.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sure you won't, baby bat."</p><p>He hands the boy a towel, then steps out and wipes himself down too. He goes out to dress himself into a pair of sweats and a shirt, foregoing his briefs for easy access. He hands the boy the doctored sweats he prepared, and one of Dick's shirts. He loves how the boy looks in Dick's shirts, small and delicate. Breakable. All Dick's.</p><p>He watches as Damian dresses, one eyebrow going up when the boy notices the frayed edges of the ripped seam at the back, blushing sweetly. But he dresses without complaints. Dick feels himself stirring at that.</p><p>"All right, baby bat. Are you hungry? I should have some of Alfred's stew in the freezer. We can just pop it in and heat it up, no trouble! I know a growing boy like you is always hungry."</p><p>Damian nods. Dick chuckles and gives him a noogie. He's certain the boy is just glad he can stall Dick and his punishment a little, but Dick doesn't mind. He worked up quite an appetite fucking Jason and then beating up those robbers. He could eat, too.</p><p>So they eat. Dick smirks as Damian fidgets in his seat. He can probably feel the coldness of the chair on his bottom where the middle seam is strategically ripped. He tries to stamp down the anticipation until he can fuck Damian again, even though he just had him this afternoon while talking with Bruce, letting the boy know his daddy could hear him as he got fucked.</p><p>He feels himself chubbing up at the memory, of the boy's agonized little grunts as he squirmed, teeth clenched so hard while Dick fucked him sweetly through an orgasm, waiting until Damian rose again to finish in him. Dick generously jerked a stoically straining Damian off oh so helpfully. (Dick is nice. He likes being nice to people who are good to him. He also likes it - a <em>lot</em> - when they squirm so prettily, agonized in their utter humiliation.)</p><p>He puts the plates in the dishwasher (he got it for the dishes <em>and</em> the toys) and goes to sit down on the couch.</p><p>He looks back and locks eyes with a hesitant Damian. "C'mere, little D, it's time for your punishment. I promise I'll go easy on you."</p><p>The boy walks the long way around the couch, dragging his feet. But Dick knows it won't be long before he is eager to come whenever Dick calls. Dick will break this one fast as lightning, all right.</p><p>He pulls the boy into his lap, kissing his brow, the tip of his nose, his mouth.</p><p>"There's nothing to fear, baby bat. I'm not going to hurt you. This is all about pleasure," he promises as one of his hands slides down the boy's bony back to his pert ass to seek out the rip in the sweats. He rubs a finger in, finding that little hole and nudges at it.</p><p>He holds the boy's eyes until Damian blushes and looks away, so he leans down and kisses him again while he reaches for the lubricant, squeezing some onto his finger. Damian is still distracted as Dick's finger reenters him, squeals into the kiss as Dick tries to squeeze back as much of the lubricant as he can into that tight little hole. Dick chuckles as they break apart.</p><p>"Good, little bat?"</p><p>'Tt, get on with it already!"</p><p>Dick grins. "All right, if you insist," and then he turns the boy around and pulls himself out of his pants (he is hard, of course he is). He slicks himself up too before he lines up against that hole in the pants and then pushes gently. (Damian is not well-stretched like Tim, but they will get there.) It takes a while to bottom out in the boy, but Dick is patient. Well, patient <em>now</em>. He needs to make sure Damian gets hooked before they can get into rougher play. So gentle does it. For now.</p><p>He pulls the boy back into his lap and onto his cock, until his back flops against Dick's chest, legs dangling down towards the floor, sitting fully on Dick, impaled on his length. Dick kisses the back of the boy's neck, noting how lovely the flush makes it look. He stokes the shivering stomach, rolling his hips while the boy is still probably trying to adjust. Reins himself in.</p><p>Bruce always said he had one hell of a cruel streak, but it wouldn't pay to show the boy what Dick is really like, before Damian is all his. So he makes conscious effort to control his urges, to be sweet and mellow, coos and murmurs praises while he turns Netflix on and Damian sits on his cock like a good little boy.</p><p>Dick tries not to fuck him too soon.</p><p>It takes half an hour before he can't stand it anymore and starts rolling his hips. He bounces the boy on his lap with each upward swing, careful not to pull out fully. By this time Damian's eyes are glazed over, his cock weeping and wetting the front of his pants. Dick rubs over the clothed head, delighting in the tortured whimper as Damian tries to tamp his pleasure back down.</p><p>Dick knows it won't work, not with the tiny dose of Ivy's pollen he sprinkled on the boy's food. No, Damian will not be able to rein it back and push it down tonight. Not with Dick leveling the playing field... or possibly tilting it in his favour.</p><p>He fucks up into Damian, wrapping his arms around the boy's middle for better purchase, kissing the nape of his sweaty neck as he leans up. It's all very sweet, as he comes inside the boy and feels the contractions that signals the boy came on Dick's dick, just from the feeling of getting fucked. He's truly precious. Dick tries not to grin, as his face could be reflected on the screen, but oh, this is pure gold. The boy is natural.</p><p>"It's all right," he coos at Damian as he combs the boy's sweaty, wet hair back. He watches as the boy shivers, the light of the TV screen dancing on his goosebumped skin. He leans up to kiss the spot behind his brother's ear sweetly. "Don't worry, we're trying again. We have all night."</p><p>He hears Damian whimper, but the boy doesn't even try to get away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>